Eruanna Ciryapanda
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: She was the future generation of elven magic and he was the Balrog slayer. Pairing: Glorfindel and OC.


Her name was Minora Justice or MJ but they called her either: Lotse—Quenya for Small Flower, San Na—Quenya for Amen, Manaquenta for Blessed, Olote for Blossom, Menta for Cause to go, Malta for gold, Umaia for Demon, Namie for Desire, Eruva for Divine, Oire for Eternity, Tendile for Feeling, and Ruscuite for Foxy.

Her Elven name...did I mention that she had Elven blood?... is Eruanna Ciryapanda meaning 'Of Grace' and 'Haven'. Her ancestry was traced to Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

MJ has 2 given names with the elves: Her Royal Name Eruanna Ciryapanda and her common name Raiwe Sive.

She sat across from Lord Elrond and his sons, with Galadriel and Celeborn on his left side and Thranduil and Legolas on his right.

"I don't see why everyone's makin' such a fuss over me," She mumbled, shifting in her seat.

"You see, young one, when Lord Elrond told us of his vision of your coming and then of your arrival...well, we had to see you," Galadriel said softly.

"Still don't explain nothin'. Don't explain why everybody's starin' at me," She grumbled.

"Well, my dear...I wish to know your name," Celeborn spoke up.

"Which one? I have so many. There's my human name Minora, then there's the Elven nicknames: Lotse, San Na, Manaquenta, Olote, Menta...no idea as to how I got that one, Malta, Umaia...because I have a nasty temper, Namie because your young subjects think me pretty, Eruva, Oire, Tendile because I'm a Telempath, and Ruscuite...how I got that one is a little embarrasing."

"Then there's the one that," pointing to Elrond, "He gave me...Eruanna Ciryapanda. And the one that my best friend gave me Raiwe Sive," She answered.

"Which do we call you?" Elrond asked.

"Personally I prefer Tendile...made me feel like I was a person and not some object for usin'," She replied.

Elrond understood how she felt.

"Are you an only child, Tendile?" Thranduil asked.

"No. I gots 8 sisters: Arca, Runa, Naina, Raina, Lossea, Sahtie, Neldie, and Lantasire."MJ hung her head.

"Any brothers?"Legolas saw that she was sad.

"6 by blood...half or full, then there's 4 adopted and 3 foster," She answered.

She could read that they wanted to know about her brothers.

"And I know what yur thinkin'. Yous wanna know 'bout my brothers," She sighed, "The three foster brothers are Zhane, Adam, and Luke. Elven descent, yeah. All my siblings are. The 4 adopted are Toa...he was found in the woods...so 'Wood'...(half-hearted chuckle), then there's Saila...his parents were teachers, Selya...a pain in the ass, but I love him, and Solme...Dad found him on a beach,"

"And for your information," She looks Legolas in the eye, "I DO have a speech problem. It's called my 11 brothers." She looked satisfied when Legolas sat back.

"How did you know?" He gasped.

"I'm a mind reader and a feeling reader, hence TELEMPATH. Sometimes I wonder about you...wonder if'n all your years done scrambled yur brain," She smiled.

"So, you ARE from the future," Elladan finally spoke.

"Yep. And your brother is my grandpa," She was delighted in tweeking with them.

The Elves' reactions ranged from shock to amusement.

"So my father would be your ancestor?" Elrohir said slowly.

"Yes...and you don't hafta speak slow. Ain't stupid, just corrupted by the many years of stupidity that is my brothers," She smiled when she saw Celeborn laughing.

"You know my son in the future?" Thranduil asked.

"Yep. He's the one that named me Raiwe Sive," MJ answered.

Celeborn gasped deeply a few times before speaking.

"Try not ta choke on your tongue, Kel," She grinned.

"Kel?" He questioned.

"I couldn't say your name as a kid, so Lego-locks here shortened it for me," She grinned again.

"Lego-locks?"Celeborn smiled at her.

"Well, Legos are a buildin' toy and whens I was 4, he's was babysittin' me. While he was asleep on the couch, I tied some of them into his hair, hence Lego-locks. Rumil gave him that name, actually. Laughed his ass off to see little blue, red, green, yellow, white, black, and brown buildin' pieces hanging in his hair," She laughed.

MJ...now called Tendile...wondered why they were being so...nice to her.

"If you are wondering...and I know that at least one or two of you are...I can talk right...I just never have found a use to," She spoke up...in perfect Sindarin.

"How..."Legolas

"You taught me."Tendile

"Wow."Legolas

"Yeah."Tendile

"So..."Legolas

"What were you like?"Tendile

"Yes."Legolas

"You dyed your hair. Used magic to cover your ears. You found out a long time ago that people were a little unreceptive to your kind...our kind...so you hid them with a glamour."Tendile

"What..."Legolas

"Else?"Tendile

"Yes."Legolas

"You let your hair get really long...and I mean REALLY long...at least it looked that way to me when I was 6. It was all the way to your calves. I found out when I was 10 that part of it was fake. Your wife...oops."Tendile

Tendile let it slip.

"Who will he marry?" Thranduil asked.

"She hasn't technically been born yet. She will not be for another 3 years," She answered sheepishly.

"Is she an elf?"Thranduil

Tendile looked at Legolas.

"Pushy one, ain't he?" She laughed.

Legolas smiled.

"Tendile, please," Celeborn said softly.

"She's part elf. When her father dies, she chooses to be...well, you get the idea. I mean, Elrond went through it, so did Arwen and the twins."Tendile groaned heavily.

"Such sorrow for such a little one," Galadriel spoke up.

"Well, when you see a grown elf cry like a baby about his father-in-law, you would feel sad too," She sniffed.

"What is her name?" Legolas asked.

"Luthien. Named for the Original. And I know what your thinking and don't say it aloud," She warned.

"Why shouldn't he?"Thranduil was frustrated with Tendile.

"Because, Grumpy, his father-in-law is the KING OF GONDOR," She snapped.

She knew she had them there.

"He marries...Aragorn's youngest?" Elrond gasped.

"Yeah,he does. There's Eldarion...as you know...and there's Celebrian and Gilraen...last but not least is Luthie. My nickname for me. And it just so happens that not only is Legolas my only friend, he's my godfather," She said coldly, before standing and leaving the meeting room.

Ten made it out of the city and into the forest before collapsing against a tree and crying.

"Aron, Melamin, resta Minora ra se is in need of love," She cried.

Aron Arcande was her first friend...her first love.

"Aron, where are you when I need you, Melamin? You must be rolling over in your grave hearing this," She laughed, "My Mellon, my Melamin...(sob)...I cannot do it, Aron, I cannot do this alone. It is too much for me...I cannot be here...Why am I here?"

Ten curled up on the forest floor and cried herself to sleep. When she dreamed, she dreamt of the gorgeous and sexy Balrog slayer.

"_Minora, melamin, what worries you?" He asked._

_Tendile turned to the man._

"_Glorfindel..." She sighed, "Many things, baobei, many things."_

_Glorfindel came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck._

"_Why do you call me precious, melamin?" He asked her._

"_For the same reason you call me melamin, baobei," She smiled as he nibbled the tip of her ear._

_Tendile moaned deeply as Glorfindel sucked the tip into his mouth._

"_You love distracting me, don't you, baobei?" She squealed as he tickled her ribs._

"_Yes, I do, melamin, I do," He said before he turned tail and ran across the bedroom._

_Tendile followed him into the 'living room' and pinned him to the floor._

"_Think it funny to tease, baobei?" She said as she sat on his naked stomach, nibbling his neck._

_Glorfindel whimpered as she worked her way up his neck._

"_Me thinks I have the upper hand," Tendile laughed._

"_(moan) Me thinks...(moan)...you do," Glorfindel managed to say as she licked his ear, brushing the sensitive tip with her teeth._

_Tendile enjoyed feeling the elder elf writhing under her like that, gasping for air as he moaned his pleasure._

"_My love, you are vocal," She smiled, stopping her assault on Glorfindel._

"_But, later, my love, I will make YOU scream," He whispered to her._

"_Careful, Melethril," She chuckled as she nibbled his ear again._


End file.
